


Caress and Control

by honeypothux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Choking, Collars, Dehumanization, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypothux/pseuds/honeypothux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life aboard the Finalizer is strenuous. Without his beloved "comfort animal," Kylo Ren would never survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caress and Control

**Author's Note:**

> A response to [this "Kylux Hard Kinks" prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/149815684565/dehumanization-hux-is-kylos-pet-kylo-loves-his).

Kylo Ren thundered down the halls of the Finalizer, fists balled at his sides. The hilt of his lightsaber burned against his hip. The crystal inside was still searing hot. Its vents, crowded by extra wires, could not expel the heat fast enough.

Forty rooms behind Kylo, several control panels laid in ruins. Beside them, a young technician stared at the wall, thankful for her life. 

His breath clouded the inside of his helmet, fogging up his visor. It crackled through the vocoder, uneven and rushed. As he made his way toward his chambers, the walls around him seemed to shift and warp. Walking in a straight line became difficult as his vision tunneled down, darkening at the far edges. He needed to get out of his helmet. He couldn’t breath. A moment longer and he’d keel over, dead.

Just looking at the control panel to his room filled Kylo with panic. He forced the door open, fighting the mechanisms which creaked and groaned against him. Stealing inside, he tore off his helmet, panting. His hair was dark with sweat, tangled and plastered to his skin. The air outside his helmet felt ten degrees cooler and he gulped it down into his lungs. Kylo closed his eyes and delved into the darkness behind his eyelids, listening to the thrum of the blood in his veins. His mind drifted back down, to the room he’d fled, and his pulse quickened again.

He imagined the stark silhouette of the General, shoulders padded for show and hair slick as Corellian oil streaks. He clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth together. The General was a short-sighted, pompous sycophant. He was irrelevant to Snoke’s ultimate goals, a mere pawn in a much larger game. Kylo should not have cared about him. His words should have meant nothing. 

Yet, at the mere thought of him, Kylo felt himself itching to reach for his saber again. If not for his gloves, his fingernails would have cut into the skin of his palm. Who was this man to call him a failure? Who was he, an Arkanian fool without a single original thought, to question his methods? Kylo felt himself growing weak at the knees, the Force crawling over his skin as his thoughts turned to hatred, to destruction, to the possibility that, perhaps, the General was correct. Maybe he was useless. Maybe he couldn’t handle this. Maybe he was a simple magician, too far out of his depths. Kylo closed his eyes and steadied himself against the wall, overcome by vertigo.

Then, he he heard a whimper.

Kylo opened his eyes and inhaled, turning toward his bed. His eyes softened and he dropped his helmet to the floor.

HX-9320 was kneeling on the ground beside the bed, his torso laid out across the covers. He was lily white, unblemished and unclothed. He seemed translucent beneath the artificial lights, a specter with pink lips and half-lidded eyes. Kylo approached him with gentle footsteps, shushing him.

“It’s alright, Hux,” Kylo said, coming to sit on the bed beside him. “I’m not mad at you. General Mitaka was just being foolish, again. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

HX-9320 - Hux, in Kylo’s mind - continued to whine despite the reassurance. His cheeks were flush pink and his orange hair - that which marked him as nearhuman, which made him equal with Zeltrons and Twi’leks in the Order’s mind and set him in a life of “pleasure work” - was disheveled. As Kylo spoke, Hux canted his hips against the corner of the bed, thrusting up against the mattress. He bowed his head and sighed, fingers knotting in the ends of Kylo’s tunic. 

Hux’s cock was hard and red, the head shiny with precome. The corner of the bed was stained with his desperation, dark spots evident against the comforter. Kylo craned his neck to stare at him there, watching the muscles in Hux’s ass and thighs tense with every thrust. He inhaled deeply and clicked his tongue, reaching forward to run one hand along the inside of Hux’s thigh. 

“Look at you,” he said, voice low. Kylo brushed the tips of his finger over Hux’s cock, drawing yet another whine from his lips. Hux was desperately close, straining against orgasm. The Force sang with his desire, the weight of his need great enough for Kylo to hear his unspoken pleading. Kylo could only imagine how long Hux had been doing this, stimulating himself against objects while waiting for Kylo to return and take care of him. “I tell you not to touch yourself, and yet you do all this.”

Kylo brought his free hand to Hux’s face, cupping his cheek as his other fingers traced the edge’s of his cock. Hux leaned into the touch, nuzzling against Kylo’s fingers. He took two into his mouth, running his tongue along the leather’s ridges and seams. Kylo smiled in return. Somehow, Hux always knew what he needed.

“My pretty boy,” Kylo whispered, pressing his fingers further into Hux’s mouth. Even through his glove, Hux’s mouth was warm and welcoming. The pressure of his lapping tongue made Kylo swallow, cock beginning to stir in his pants. “You’ve been waiting for me for so long. How long have you been like this? How long have you needed to come?”

Unable to answer, Hux hummed in response. He sucked on Kylo’s fingers with vigor, loud and sloppy as spit dribbled down his chin. His breaths came out in shallow huffs and he ground himself against the bed, leaving trails of precome in his wake. The comforter rubbed his skin raw, but he carried on. Kylo’s soft, adoring gaze made his pain melt away, leaving only a dire itch he could not scratch on his own. Or, at the very least, one he was unwilling to scratch without permission.

Kylo pulled his fingers from Hux’s mouth, wiping saliva over Hux’s lips and down onto the dark scar spanning his neck. Kylo liked to imagine that, even if the Order had left his vocal cords in tact, Hux would still stay quiet for him. He was such a good listener. He would never do anything to displease his master. In that way, Hux was the only one who truly understood how powerful he really was. It was almost funny, really. Out of the 50,00 men aboard the Finalizer, only a degenerate nearhuman could recognize the truth.

Kylo stood up and moved across the room, drawing a fit of whining from Hux. He silenced it with a glare and pointed to his feet, silent. His boots, black and imposing, shone with their polish. Hux swallowed and curled his own bare toes, heat passing over his skin. The difference in their lives was evident in their clothing. Hux could not recall the last time he’d dressed. He was a sweet, good boy and sweet, good boys did not play at human with costumes. They accepted their lives as pets and servants, content with the kindness of their masters. 

And Kylo was so kind to him. He was treated so well. Even then, with Kylo glaring across the room and demanding Hux stop rutting against the bed, he was fortunate. His heart swelled with affection, the momentary thought that perhaps he might stand upright and wear clothing replaced by a need to taste Kylo’s cock and hear him moan.

The metal floor bit against his skin, cold and hard against his knees. Hux lowered his head and crawled across the ground, back arched the show off his behind. He paused at Kylo’s feet, bending down lap at the foul-tasting leather. He mouthed at the toe until Kylo cleared his throat, drawing Hux’s attention upward. He pressed his face to the inside of Kylo’s thigh and settled back on his knees, cock standing up against his stomach.

Kylo’s gloves brushed over Hux’s lips again, leather dragging against skin. Hux parted them and Kylo shook his head, saying, “Off.” 

Without hesitation, Hux took the tip of the middle finger in his mouth. He peeled Kylos glove off and placed it in the opposite hand. In turn Kylo stroked his bare hand through Hux’s hair, running his nails across the sensitive places of his scalp. 

The red of Hux’s hair was stunning and vibrant. It was pure in color, distinguished and rare. It reminded Kylo of the burn out left behind by a starfighter, the blazing trails that carved great arches in the sky. Even as a discarded runt, the too-thin son of a show champion, Hux was brilliant. The Rodians who sold him would regret their choice if they could see him now. They would curse in Huttese and throw down their coins if they could see his eyes, green as the rolling hills of Naboo.

In another life, he might have won medals and honors like his father before him. But, instead, he eased Kylo’s tensions, acting as bed and cockwarmer whenever the Force and Order drove him past his breaking point. Kylo, keenly aware of this blessing, stroked him with gentle reverence. “Tell me what you want,” he said, pulling Hux’s face up by his hair. “Show me.”

Another whimper cracked out of Hux’s throat. He nudged his face against Kylo’s groin, pulling his hair against Kylo’s hold. He ran his tongue over the fly, knowing better than to use his hands but unwilling to wait any longer. Kylo’s erection was firm beneath his tongue, warm despite the material between them. Though he’d taken it many times, the size made his cock twitch. He wanted to feel it press past his lips and into his throat. He wanted to choke on his master. He wanted to be useful. He wanted to be good.

Kylo took hold of his jaw and held him steady, shaking his own head. “You aren’t dressed for it yet,” he said, hand sinking down to Hux’s throat. He offered a gentle squeeze and Hux flushed red, falling silent. Kylo brushed Hux’s hair a final time before turning his attention away.

A container against the wall flipped open, pulled by the Force. Kylo called several objects to his hand. Hux straightened his posture at the sight of them, goosebumps prickling down the backs of his thighs. 

The collar was thick and black, leather shining in the light. A large metal ring dangled from the center, ready to accept the leash looped around Kylo’s knuckles. Hux sat back against the ground and lifted his chin, staring up at Kylo with pleading eyes. Kylo smiled and slipped the collar around Hux’s neck, pulling it tight enough to trouble Hux’s breathing. Hux squeezed his thighs together in response, struggling to manage his need for pressure and friction. 

Next came the leash, just as dark and sturdy. Kylo latched it to the collar and tugged upward, testing its hold. Hux lurched forward with the pull, airway closing off in the motion. He fell forward onto his palms, throat stinging as air passed through it again. Hux clamped his eyes shut and thrust against the air again. A small puddle of precome formed beneath him and Kylo, ever astute, took note.

He moved around Hux, pulling him away from the puddle with the leash. Hux coughed and then moaned, panting and laying himself across the ground. Kylo watched him for a moment, studying the heave of his chest and the strain of his cock, before pointing down at mess Hux had left behind. “Do you want my cock, Hux?” he asked and Hux perked up, parting his lips and pressing his tongue out into the air.

Kylo pulled himself free, stroking his length with one hand. He was long and angry red, heavy and hot against his own fingertips. The head, prominent and dark, poked past his foreskin, already shining with his excitement. Hux lurched for it and Kylo grabbed him by the hair, holding him just out of tongue’s reach. “Not yet,” Kylo whispered, eyes returning to Hux’s mess on the ground. “Good boys clean up after themselves.”

The precome was pungent and salty, too hot against the contrast of metal floor. Hux licked it up without delay, clenching and unclenching his thighs in an attempt to calm the tightness of his groin. He made a show of himself, every lick and deliberate and punctuated by a whine. Kylo stroked along his flank with the the tip of his boot, wrapping the leash around his fist until it was taught and tugging against Hux’s throat. 

“There you go,” Kylo breathed, pulling Hux back toward his cock with the leash. Hux lapped at the head even when held out of reach, his tongue barely smoothing over the tip. “So eager to please me,” Kylo continued, easing Hux closer and closer until he’d started lapping at the sides. “So needy for my cock.”

Hux moaned deep in his throat, taking the head into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. He looked up at Kylo and sucked, relishing the taste of precome in his mouth. His hips jerked upward, the need for orgasm clouding his ability to think of anything but having Kylo fill him to the brim.

Hux’s throat clenched as Kylo pulled him further down his cock, his nostrils flaring as his windpipe struggled against the collar and invading length. He accepted it past the back of his throat, red-faced and choking, without complaint. Still, even with all his experience, Kylo was too large for him. He pressed further and Kylo held him back, shushing from above. “Don’t hurt yourself,” Kylo said. “Take what you can.”

Hux placed one hand on what he could not swallow, feeling the pulse of blood through Kylo’s cock. He squeezed and dragged his hand up and down, head following each motion. Every time Kylo sunk past the back of Hux’s throat, he moaned, pleased to have his body rent for Kylo’s satisfaction. As his pace increased, Kylo panted overhead, flush rising over his chest and cheeks. “Such a good boy,” he breathed, tipping his head forward. “So good for me.”

Hux moaned into the praise, pulling his head up to kiss the sensitive place on the underside of the head. Kylo gasped and watched him, hips thrusting weakly into the warmth of Hux’s tongue and lips. As he felt something tighten and coil in his stomach, he pressed his cock up against Hux’s face, smearing precome and saliva over his face. Hux whined and nuzzled into it, mouth open and ready to accept it for another turn.

Kyo dragged his cock along Hux’s skin a few times before pulling back, leaving him panting and messy. “Bed,” Kylo commanded and Hux furrowed his brows, pouting. He turned and looked toward the pet bed on the ground, whimpering and spreading his legs to show the redness of his cock. Kylo smiled and shook his head, guiding Hux’s face toward his own mattress. “Bed,” he repeated, softer, and Hux’s face lit up like stars.

Hux crawled over toward the bed and pulled himself onto it, splaying out with his cock pressed to the sheets. He rubbed himself against it until Kylo clicked his tongue, forcing him to a halt. He complained and whined until he felt the bed shift under Kylo’s weight, falling silent in anticipation. 

Hux’s back was a pale expanse of smooth contours. Kylo cherished the dip of Hux’s spine and the thin, delicate taper of his rib cage into his waist. He ran his hand down between his shoulder blades and over the curve of his ass. His cock strained against the fabric of his pants as he rubbed his fingers over the dimples of Hux’s lower back. Kylo’s troubles with Mitaka were long forgotten, replaced by the ravenous pit in his stomach that demanded he wrench Hux’s legs apart and have him.

Kylo hovered behind Hux and removed his own tunic, unconcerned with where it landed. “Up,” he said, stern. The scent of sex was beginning to fill his nose, heady and musky in a way that made his muscles twitch. Saliva filled his mouth, pupils wide and dark. At that moment, there was nothing in the galaxy he wanted more than Hux’s complete attention and adoration. He would have it.

Hux lifted his hips from the bed, hard cock dangled between his trembling thighs. He was gasping for the breath, toes curled as he rocked his hips against the air. Kylo paused for a moment to watch him debase himself, smiling as Hux thrusted up against nothing. “You need it so bad,” he said, palming Hux’s ass with his hands. “You can’t help yourself.”

Hux cried out and nodded his head, pressing back against Kylo’s fingers. Kylo cooed him again, trailing his fingers down toward Hux’s hips. He buried his thumbs in the divots there, pressing hard enough to leave bruises. Hux shivered in response, spreading his knees further apart to reveal his entrance. It was dusky pink and twitching, in need of filling. 

Kylo pressed his tongue to Hux’s entrance, licking it open. Hux gasped and tensed beneath him, squirming against the bed. Kylo held him steady by the hips, pulling him back into each press of his tongue. He breached Hux and then pulled out, repeating the process until Hux was howling beneath him, forcing himself back against Kylo’s face. Kylo pulled back on the leash and quieted him, well aware he was only increasing Hux’s struggle with arousal.

When he pulled back, Hux rolled over onto his bad, spreading his knees and trailing his fingers over his grown, avoiding his erection but trembling anyway. He pouted and whimpered, shaking his hips side to side and pressing upward, presenting his aching cock. Kylo pressed his hand over it, forcing Hux’s body back against the bed.

“You want to come, Hux?” Kylo asked, expressionless as Hux nodded and pleaded with him, whining. He exhaled and rolled his shoulders, rubbing his fingers over Hux’s too-sensitive head and forcing him to claw at the bed. “I don’t know,” he said, head tipping to one side. “I told you not to touch yourself and you rubbed yourself all over everything. You even stained my comforter. Do you think you deserve it?”

The sound Hux made, half whine and half sob, sent shivers down Kylo’s spine. Hux thrust up against Kylo’s hand, shivering. He sniffled, eyes growing red, and Kylo crumbled. Cruel as he could be, there was no denying Hux when he got like this. He couldn’t upset his precious pet so much.

“You can come,” he said, voice trailing off and a smile slipping over his lips, “on one condition.” He extended his free hand, calling lube to it from the container across the room. He uncapped it and poured the cold liquid across his still-gloved fingers. Hux watched him with rapt attention, hear thrumming in his ears. Kylo measured his every word, shaping them practiced finesse. “Once you satisfy me, you can relieve yourself like the dog you are.”

Kylo pressed the first of his fingers into Hux. The drag of leather made Hux throw his head back, eyes clamped closed as he braced himself for the endeavor ahead. The room was boiling hot from their bodies, sweat gathering at the nape of both of their necks. His cock stung between his legs but he breathed through it, coming to enjoy the sensation as Kylo worked him open.

One finger turned to two and Kylo scissored them, forcing a wry moan from Hux’s lips. “You’re gorgeous,” Kylo said, petting his free hand along the inside of one of Hux’s thighs. Hux’s red hair, soft and fringed, made a small halo around his head, just as intense as the color of his strained, leaking cock. If not for his own needs, Kylo could have sat there and watched him forever, appraising every gorgeous detail of his body from the slant of his collarbone to the thatch of thick hair above his erection. “You’re perfect.”

As the third finger pressed inside, Hux smoothed his hands back over his face, pressing damp hair away. Every part of his body seemed the pulse, thrumming with sensation and edging on explosion. For a brief moment, he considered giving into his desires, spraying come across his stomach and chest. The discomfort would end and he’d be free, body melting into a warm afterglow. Nothing would be so divine, he thought. 

Kylo twisted his fingers and Hux jolted, mind crashing back down to reality. He gasped and cursed himself. Of course there were better things. Kylo’s eyes, filled with pride and approval, came before everything else. He canted his hips into Kylo’s fingers and moaned for him, smiling through the growing ache of his body.

Kylo pulled his fingers free and pressed himself to Hux, the head of his cock flush with his entrance. Hux brought his legs up around Kylo and Kylo took hold of his hips, guiding himself into Hux’s heat. The sensation was instant for them both, Hux sobbing and clawing at Kylo’s shoulders as Kylo leaned forward, groaning deep in his throat. It took three shallow thrusts for Kylo to fully seat himself, Hux squeezing around him hard enough to slow his way. After that, they paused, basking in the feeling of each other.

“You’re alright,” Kylo cooed, rubbing soothing circles into the outside of Hux’s thigh. “Just breathe, Hux. You can get through it. You always do.” Kylo was impossibly large. Until Hux, none of his partners were willing to take him to the base. So, despite their years together, penetration still took adjusting. He took one of Hux’s hands in his own, lacing their fingers together. “I love you, Hux.”

All of the pain drifted away, displaced by those four words. Hux sniffled and smiled, squeezing the hand that held his own. He imagined that, if he were human, he would repeat those words. His mouth would open and intelligible sound, whole sentences and phrases, would escape. They would be true lovers and Kylo would clothe him and take him outside, hold his hand in the company of the world. 

But, he wasn’t human. He was a pet, a good one, a good boy. He could only mouth the words and pretend they were real.

The pace started off slow, Kylo’s cock rubbing against every part of him. He closed his eyes through it, focusing on the feeling of Kylo’s fingers against his hips. As the pace increased, the sound of their union growing louder, this became more difficult. His attempts to ignore the feeling of Kylo stretching him wide became moot. He could not deny the way he was being filled, the most sensitive parts of his body being fucked into by Kylo’s cock. He pulled a pillow toward himself and hugged it, grounding himself through the pleasure. Above him, Kylo smiled.

“You’re so kriffing tight, Hux,” Kylo said through clenched teeth, his hips already erratic. Hux opened up around him perfectly, slick wet with lube but still tight enough to leave him craving the friction. He bit down on his lower lip and bent forward, pressing in from a different angle. Hux tensed beneath him and moaned against his ear, driving Kylo to thrust harder against him.

They were spinning out of control, rutting against each other like nothing else mattered. Hux left deep, red scratches on Kylo’s shoulders and Kylo slammed against him hard enough to rattle the bed. Their breathing was a cacophonous symphony, hurried and high-pitched as Kylo drew close to climax and Hux dangled off the edge. Sweat trickled from the tip of Kylo’s nose and onto Hux’s stomach, the room growing humid with their exertion. Their muscles would pull against them in the morning but, in that moment, neither of them could care.

“Do you want it?” Kylo asked, the muscles in his jaw twitching as he grit his teeth together. Hux tightened around him and he growled, stealing Hux’s gaze with own. They locked eyes, bodies still working against each other, hands still locked in a vice grip. “Do you want my come inside you?”

Hux nodded, tears starting to prick at the corners of his eyes. He needed to come but, more than that, he needed Kylo to come. He smoothed his free hand over his stomach, whimpering as Kylo halted deep inside him.

Kylo ran his own hand over Hux’s, large fingers spanning his tummy. “You want it all the way in here,” he said, voice sinking deep enough to make Hux shiver. “You want me to fill you up all the way inside?”

The whine Hux gave was enough response and Kylo continued with newfound vigor, lifting Hux’s hips up from the bed and meeting them with incredible force. Every thrust pressed as far into Hux as possible. Hux, unable to bear the sensation, hid his face behind his hands, moans loud as screams. When Kylo finally buried himself at his apex and released, warm come flooding his body in rhythmic waves, Hux almost passed out. His mind held on by a thread, body too sensitive and too stimulated to handle. He was burning hot inside and out, cock leaking a sticky mess against his stomach.

Come leaked out of his as Kylo pulled away, leaving him stretched and empty. Hux brought his legs closed and panted, waiting for Kylo to let him free of his tension. Instead, Kylo sat back on his knees and said, “Show me what I’ve done to you.”

Hux rolled onto his hands and knees against, spreading his legs far apart to show Kylo his abused entrance. Come trickled down the cleft of his ass and over his ballsack, hole stretched far enough to keep it twitching. His legs and arms shook beneath him, moments from giving out. He wanted release, but Kylo pulled him open instead, pressing a finger inside.

“You’re so loose and messy,” Kylo purred, rubbing his finger along the inside. Hux pressed his face to the bed and whined, trembling. The tightness in his stomach seemed great enough to tear his body apart, now, but he kept himself up, welcoming Kylo’s finger. “I should keep you this way all the time. Desperate and ready to accept my cock. You’d be so cute.”

They’d played that game many times before. Kylo would plug Hux up and keep him stretched for hours on end, teasing him until Hux pulled apart at the seams. It was torturous in the most delicious way and, even as he pleaded for release, Hux couldn’t help but think he’d love to play that game, now.

However, Kylo finally pulled away and sat back against the bed, extending one bent leg. He whistled and patted his thigh, forcing a sigh of relief from Hux’s lips. “You did such a good job for me, Hux,” Kylo said, almost sing-song. “Come. Take your reward.”

Hux crawled over on shaky legs and pressed his cock to Kylo’s shin. The contact made him shudder, eyelids fluttering closed. He jerked his hips without rhythm, unconcerned with his appearance. The pressure in his body built toward a crescendo, the sound of his own breathing rushing in his ears. Every muscle was coiled, every thought directed to the sensation bubbling up in his stomach. Kylo held his cheek and he gasped, falling to pieces in his hand. He spilled across Kylo’s pants and he collapsed in a heap, boneless against the mattress.

Kylo pulled Hux’s head into his lap and caressed him, stroking his jawline. Hux shivered, whimpering under his touch. “That was stunning,” Kylo said, trailing his fingers over the base of Hux’s neck and pressing into the places where tension laid. “You worked so hard for me. You can go to bed. I’ll wash you when you wake.”

Hux lifted his head and turned toward his bed on the ground, moments from drifting off. He squirmed forward an inch before stopping and turning back toward Kylo, pouting. Kylo sighed and dropped his shoulders, rolling his neck. “You’re so spoiled,” he said, smirking and pressing a kiss to Hux’s hairline. “I can’t keep doing this, you know.” His lips brushed against Hux’s skin, breath tickling against his face. “You have your own bed.” 

The whine that Hux gave was heart-wrenching and Kylo sighed, nodding his head. He was too weak to fight this. Hux’s face, dazed and clouded, was adorable. He’d lost the moment Hux looked his way. So, Kylo folded Hux against his chest and snapped the lights off, swaddling him in the sheets. “Sleep,” He whispered, laying down beside Hux. “I’ll groom you in the morning.”

Hux fit himself in Kylo’s arms and closed his eyes, settling into the warmth and security. In the moments before rest, he kissed the tip of Kylo’s nose.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic stems from my favorite passage in Machiavelli's "The Prince," because this is precisely what Machiavelli wanted, right?


End file.
